Austin & Ally - Couples And Careers
by Austlly007
Summary: When Ally dumps Austin because she can't concentrate, she bumps into a another boy while working at her store...and after spending two weeks with him he asks her to be his girlfriend... will she say Yes or will Austin find out and make a big mistake... read and find out! please review!


My Version Of Austin & Ally – Couples and Careers

Ally: (plays piano)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who got a job champion's grill?!

Ally: hi Trish..

Trish: what's wrong Ally?

Ally: I'm going to Break up with Austin today…

Trish: ooh…

Ally: yeah..

Austin: Hi girls!

Trish: Hi Austin! Uh Ally I'm going to go down stairs and see if Dez is here…

Austin: he is..

Trish: see you guys! (leaves)

Austin: (sits next to Ally) uh Ally?

Ally: yes?

Austin: want to go out tonight?

Ally: uh um..(looks around) sure…

Austin: cool… I'll see you 6pm.. (leaves)

Trish: here comes Austin.. don't say anything..

Austin: hey guys! Dez can you come help me with something?

Dez: okay…(looks Trish)

Trish: (looks Dez)

(boys leave)

(THEME SONG)

Ally: (comes down stairs)

Trish: so how did it go telling Austin?

Ally: I didn't tell him…instead he asked me out and I said sure…

Trish: well Ally, I don't think you should dump him…

Ally: yeah, but I can get anything done! I'll tell him tomorrow…

(The next day sonic boom..)

Mr. Dawson: thank you for shopping sonic boom!

Austin: Hi Mr. Dawson! Where's-(Ally cuts him off)

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Ally, there you are…

Ally: Austin, I need to tell you something…

Austin: what's that…

Ally: um uh…

Austin: come on Ally, what is it?

Ally: I had a really fun time last night… you think we can do it again?

Austin: (giggles) sure, how's tonight 7pm?

Ally: perfect.. see you then!

Austin: alright bye…(hugs her and leaves)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who still has their same job!?

Ally: Hi Trish..

Trish: let me guess, you didn't tell him right?

Ally: yes, and we are going out tonight…

Trish: Ally don't do it…

Ally: I have to Trish… I know, I'll stand him up tonight then when he come over to ask me why I didn't show up, I'll tell him…

Dez: tell him what?

Ally and Trish: ooh uh hey Dez!

Dez: who are you talking about?

Trish: no one… now leave before I make you leave..

Dez: fine… (leaves)

Ally: alright I got this, I can do it…

Trish: where are you guys going?

Ally: movie and the place you work at..

Trish: ooh well I'll be his waiter then..

Ally: yeah, that's great! I going to text him and say that I'll meet him there… but I won't go…

Trish: Ally, I really don't think you should do this…

(Later that night..)

Trish: hey Austin, tonight I'll be you and Ally's waiter…

Austin: hey Trish!

(30mins go by)

Trish: are you ready Austin?

Austin: um not yet, I'll wait a little longer..

Trish: okay…

(2 hours go by)

Austin: (looks around, then gets up and leaves)

(The next day..)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who quit her job and is taking a break?!

Ally: hey Trish! So how did it go with Austin?

Dez: Hi Ladies! Hey Ally, why did you stand up Austin last night?

Ally: where is Austin?

Dez: he's the beach walking around… you should go and say sorry..

Ally: ooh well I'll do more than that…. (leaves)

Dez: what's up her?

Trish: she's confused… she going to break up with Austin today..

Dez: what! She can't do that!

Trish: I know! But I tired talking her out of it, but she won't listen…

Ally: hey Austin!

Austin: Hi Ally… how come you didn't show up last night?

Ally: because Austin, I spent all night trying to get up the courage to say this… I'm-I can't do it…

Austin: can't do what? Just say it..

Ally: (sighs sadly) Austin, I' m breaking up with you… I can do anything without thinking about you and its distracting… I'm sorry.. (hugs him and runs away)

Austin: (in shock.. walks the other way)

Trish: so how did it go?

Ally: very sadly…

Trish: ooh what happen?

Austin: Ally, are you sure you want to do this?

Ally: Austin! Uh um yes I'm sure… I'm really sorry Austin… maybe someday you and me might be together some day… I'm sorry..

Austin: not as much as I am… bye Ally..(turns around and leaves)

Dez: (runs in) don't do Ally!

Trish: it's to late Dez, she just did…

Dez: but… see you guys around bye…(leaves)

Ally: why do I feel so horrible?

Trish: because you like him and you just broke his heart…

Ally: yeah… that's why….

(1 week later..)

Ally: (sings) "Turn down that stream and the memories come flooding , the porch light is smiling, like it's asking me where you been?" "I need this more than ever, then I open the door!" It's like everything that's on my mind just disappears !" "And I realize how much I'm missing you!" "right in this moment I know that it's true.." "the only thing that matters, all the matters, is being with you…" "being, with you.." (song ends)

Dez: (claps)

Ally: Dez! How long have you been standing there?

Dez: not long?

Ally: how long is not long?

Dez: about 2minutes… I think you miss Austin…

Ally: what makes you think that?

Dez: well the fact you wrote a song about him and he wrote a song about you.. clearly says I- miss- you-!

Ally: really?

Dez: yeah…

Ally: you can't tell Austin, please!

Dez: alright fine…. Well bye! (leaves)

Ally: ugh! (walks down stairs) (bumps a customer and drops box) sorry!

Customer: it's okay..(helps pick up box) I'm Robert..

Ally: uh, I'm Ally..(stands up with box and shakes his hand)

Robert: um do you any places where I could stay?

Ally: uh yeah.. just go over there and they will tell you the best places to stay..

Robert: thanks, hope to see you around..(leaves)

Ally: okay…(dreamy)

Trish: hey Ally! Uh Ally? Ally!

Ally: uh what?

Trish: are you thinking about Austin again?

Ally: no, I just bumped into a cute boy… his name is Robert…

Trish: oooh… well maybe he'll ask you out some time…

Ally: yeah, hopefully…

(later Austin's house..)

Dez: Austin! It's Dez!

Austin: (opens door) hey Dez…

Dez: listen buddy, I know you miss Ally, but she actually she misses you too…

Austin: well it's been a week since she broke up with me… I wrote song for her..

Dez: cool! Can I hear?

Austin: sure.. (sings)

(back sonic boom 3days later..)

Ally: thanks for shopping sonic boom! Hi Robert!

Robert: Hi Ally,….

Ally: did you find a place?

Robert: yeah… uh Ally? This might seem weird since we just met a few days ago but I was wondering if you want go out sometime…?

Ally: (in shock) I'd love too…

Robert: how's tonight 7pm?

Ally: great! See you…(sighs dreamy)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who still doesn't have a job!?

Ally: Trish guess what?!

Trish: you and Austin got back together!

Ally: no, the cute boy Robert, I met here a few days ago, just asked me to go out!

Trish: that's cool Ally!

Ally: I know right!

(3weeks pass…)

Austin: alright Dez! I can't take being away from Ally any longer… its been 4weeks! I need to get her back!

Dez: I'll go first and see what I'll hear then I'll come back and tell you… (leaves)

Austin: okay..

Ally: Trish! Guess what?!

Trish: what!?

Ally: after hanging with Robert for 2 ½ weeks! He asked to be his girlfriend!

Trish: o my goodness Ally!

Ally: should I say yes Robert I'd love to be his girlfriend!

Dez: (gasps)

Ally: ooh uh hey Dez…

Dez: hey Ally, I didn't hear anything..

Ally: okay… (gives Dez a weird look) what should I wear?

Trish: a red dress..

Ally: okay..(leaves)

Dez: I gotta find Austin! (leaves) Austin!

Austin: (screams) what!?

Dez: Ally met this guy Robert and he asked her to be his girlfriend and she is telling him tonight if she says yes! And she's wearing a red dress!

Austin: no! that can't happen! I gotta stop her! (runs out of his house) Ally? (runs to practice room) Ally? Trish! Have you seen Ally?

Trish: uh yeah, she just left with a friend…

Austin: man! I'll wait until she gets back…

(3 hours go by)

Austin: (hears her coming and hides behind wall outside)

Ally: that was fun Robert, thank you…

Robert: thanks for saying yes… (leans and kisses Ally)

Austin: (walks in and punches Robert)

Ally: Austin! Stop! (helps Robert up) are you okay?

Robert: yeah, see you later Ally.. (leaves)

Ally: (looks Austin) WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!? WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM!?

Austin: because YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME!

Ally: WELL I'M NOT WITH YOU ANYMORE! I DUMP YOU LAST MONTH! I'M DONE WITH YOU AUSTIN! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR CAREER & PARTNER! (runs up stairs)

Austin: (in shock/hurt walks home)

(the next day sonic boom)

Trish: how was your date with Robert?

Ally: great until Austin showed up and punched him…

Trish: what? Why would he do that?

Ally: I don't know, he was really mad Robert for a reason I don't know but, I yelled him and told him to say good bye to his career and partner…. I'm done writing songs for him!

Trish: ooh come on Ally…. Please make up with Austin?

Ally: no! (walks and sees Robert) Robert! (hugs him) I'm really sorry about last night are you alright?

Robert: yeah I'm okay… the doctor said it's going to be like this for a while…

Trish: this is Robert?

Ally: Robert, this is Trish…

Trish: wow, Austin messed you up..

Ally: Trish! (gave her a mad look)

Trish: I mean nice to meet you…

Robert: uh, nice to meet you too…

Dez: Hi Ally! Whoa! What happen to this guy…

Ally: Dez! (gives him a mad look)

Dez: I mean, Hi I'm Dez!

Robert: Hi…

Dez: Ally, is he your boyfriend?

Ally: yup!

Dez: uh gotta go bye! (runs out of store)

Ally: sorry about that..

Robert: it's okay, see you around… (leaves)

Ally: bye!

Austin: I need to talk to you…

Ally: ugh! No…! (walks to chairs)

Austin: why not, please real quick!

Ally: this better be good.. (walks to practice room)

Austin: yes! (walks up too) listen Ally, I'm really sorry for whatever I did to make you dump me in the first place.. I wrote a song for you.. (sits piano and sings) "you how life can be it changes over night, it's sunny then raining but it's alright!" "a friend like you always makes it easy, I know that you get me every time…" "through every and every down you know I'll always be around, through anything you can count on me!" "All I wanna do, is be with you be with you.." "there's nothing we can't do just wanna be you only you and no matter what happens to us, I just wanna be with you.." (song ends) (looks Ally)

Ally: (has a big smile on her face) oooh Austin… (gives him a hug) thank you…

Austin: will you be my girlfriend again?

Ally: yes..(leans and kisses Austin)

Trish: hey Ally, (gasps) Dez get over here!

Dez : what? (gasps) their kissing!

Trish: shhh! (pushes him out)

(the next day Mini's..)

Robert: hey Ally! I got your text, what's up?

Ally: uh Robert, I don't think it's going to work out you and me being boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm sorry… maybe someday you'll find someone… I'm really sorry…

Robert: it's alright I understand.. (bumps in to a girl) sorry..

Ally: (smiles and walks away)

Girl: I'm Tiffany…(grabs her stuff and stands up)

Robert: Robert…(shakes her hand)

(back sonic boom…)

Ally: hey Trish! Where's Austin?

Trish: he's in the practice room, how did it go telling black eye Robert..?

Ally: fine, he bump into a girl, so I left…

Trish: ooh, so he's a girl bumper..

Ally: no I don't think so..(walks up to practice room) hey Austin!

Austin: hey! I have been working and I made it to be a duet for us!

Ally: cool! (sits down next to Austin) I actually have been working on a duet song too.. here's some of it (sings) "when you all alone and need someone to hold, I'll be there…" here's your part "if wanna you cry, I'll be your shoulder.." here's the chorus "if you wanna run!?" "I'll be your road…" "if you wanna friend?!" "I'll be your friend.." that's all I got…

Austin: that's great!

Ally: thanks! Can we sing your duet?

Austin: yeah, (sings) "you how life can be it changes over night, it's sunny then raining but it's alright!" Ally: (sings) "a friend like you always makes it easy.."

Austin: I know that you get me every time…"

Austin & Ally: "through every up and every down you know I'll always be around, through anything you can count on me!" "All I wanna do, is be with you be with you, be with you…" "there's nothing we can't do just wanna be you only you and no matter what happens to us, I just wanna be with you.." (song ends)

Ally: whoo! That's a great song Austin!

Austin: thank you, you inspired to write it…

Ally: awe, thanks Austin!

Trish: guess what I just did?!

Austin & Ally: what?

Trish: I just booked the two of you to sing the spring break concert!

Austin: that's great Trish! We can sing our new duets!

Ally: yeah!

(2weeks later..)

Austin: are you ready Ally?

Ally: yes…

Audio voice: presenting Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! (singing "you can come to me")

Austin: lets do this.. (plays guitar)

Ally: (looks people gets afraid) I can't do this Austin… (walks off stage)

Austin: we'll right back…(walks off stage) Ally what happen?

Ally: I can't sing with all those people looking me…

Austin: just look me alright…? just keep your eyes on me..

Ally: alright..

Audio voice: there has been a change in song Austin Moon and Ally Dawson will be singing "don't look down"…

Austin: ready?

Ally: yes..

Austin: (sings) "yeaaaaa, woaahhh, I'm walking on a thin line and my hands are tied got nowhere to hide…." "I'm standing at a cross road, don't know where to go feeling so exposed…."

Ally: (sings) "Yea, I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I been," " but I know there's no turning back… Yea…"

Austin & Ally: "It's like I'm balanced on the edge, it's like I'm hanging by a thread…" "But I'm still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…." "Don't Look Down, down, down! "Don't look down, down, down! "Don't Look down, down, down!" "Don't Look down, down, down…."

Austin: "It'll be so easy just to run, it'll be so easy to just give up…"

Ally: "well I'm not that kind of girl who's gonna turn my back, cause there's no turning back, no turning back…" It's like I'm balanced on the edge..."

Austin: "It's like I'm hanging by a thread.."

Austin & Ally: "But I'm still gonna push ahead! So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…" "don't look downnnnn! Don't look down, down, down! Don't look down, down, down! (song ends)

Audio voice: great job! We'll be back with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson singing "you can come to me"..

Ally: I did it!

Austin: great job! Lets go! (plays guitar)

Ally: (looking Austin) (sings) "when you all alone and need someone to hold, I'll be there…"

Austin: (sings) " and your afraid and need someone to stay, I'll be there…" "if wanna you cry, I'll be your shoulder .. (looks Ally)

Austin & Ally: "if you wanna run!?" "I'll be your road…" "if you wanna friend?!" "I'll be your friend.." "if you wanna fly?!" I'll be your sky!" "you can come me.."

Ally: "ooh you can come to meee…." "yeah…" (song ends)

Audio voice: wow! Great job! We will be back with Austin & Ally singing "I just wanna be with you"

Ally: that was so cool!

Austin: you did really good!

Audio voice: we're back!

Austin: come on lets go! (sings) "you how life can be it changes over night, it's sunny then raining but it's alright!"

Ally: (sings) "a friend like you always makes it easy.."

Austin: I know that you get me every time…"

Austin & Ally: "through every up and every down you know I'll always be around, through anything you can count on me!" "All I wanna do, is be with you be with you, be with you…" "there's nothing we can't do just wanna be you only you and no matter what happens to us, I just wanna be with you.." (song ends)

Audio voice: should they do one more?!

Crowed: yes!

Austin: lets dance…

Ally: okay..

Austin: hit it!

Ally: (sings) "take my hand, take a breathe, pull me close and take one step.." "keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide.." (does the waltz with Austin)

Austin & Ally: "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.."

Austin: "take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me, don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all…" "even a thousand mile can't keep us apart, cause my is where ever you are.."

Austin & Ally: "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.." "so can I have this dance?" "Can I have this dance?" (song ends)

Audio voice: thank you for coming out!

(the next day..)

Dez: are guys ready to record?

Austin & Ally: yeah, go!

Ally: (sings) "when you all alone and need someone to hold, I'll be there…"

Austin: (sings) "and if your afraid and need someone to stay, I'll be there…" "if wanna you cry, I'll be your shoulder .. (looks Ally)

Austin & Ally: "if you wanna run!?" "I'll be your road…" "if you wanna friend?!" "I'll be your friend.." "if you wanna fly?!" "I'll be your sky!" "you can come me.."

Austin: "you can come to me!"

Ally: "ooh you can come to meee…." "yeah…" (song ends)

Dez: and cut! Great job guys!

Ally: thanks Dez!

Dez: uh I'm gonna go down stairs…(leaves)

Austin: wanna follow him?

Ally: sure..(walks down stairs with Austin)

Trish: guess what I just did?! I booked Austin shake it up Chicago!

Austin: that's great Trish! What's shake it up?

Trish: it's a dancing show for teens, there are these two girls Rocky & Cece who are the stars… you'll get to dance and sing with them!

Austin: that's cool but, I have Ally to do that with me…

Trish: I know! Ally going on too!

Ally: what! I'm going on TV?!

Trish: yeah! You and Austin are going to sing "don't look down"!

Ally: uh great!

Austin: it'll be fine Ally, just keep your eyes on me…

Ally: (sighs dreamy) wait, did you say Chicago?

Dez: uh duh!

Ally: that's where my old middle school friend Lucy lives!

Austin: who's Lucy?

Trish: yeah who is she?

Ally: me and her were BFFs cause me and Trish were not in the same class… I used to know her brother Edmund too…

Austin: cool! When do we leave?

Trish: how's tonight? Then we'll get there by their morning show!

(the next day…)

Cece: Rocky, can you believe we are going to meet Austin Moon!

Rocky: yeah, but I like the duets he does with his song writer Ally Dawson!

Cece: okay, look they're here! O my goodness!

Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez: wow!

Ty: Hi I'm Ty Blue, I hear your our guest star on our show?

Trish: yes he is, I'm Trish his manger … one question.. where are we staying?

Ty: the Chicago hotel..

Dez: how long are we staying?

Ty: we hope as long as you can….! Make your self home…(walks away)

Cece: I'm going to say Hi..

Rocky: wait, let me talk to them first then you can go crazy okay?

Cece: fine…

Rocky: (walks up to Austin) Hi Austin! I'm Rocky Blue, I'm one of the dancers who will be with you on stage…

Austin: Hi, this my song writer Ally.. this my manger Trish, and my camera man Dez…

Rocky: nice to meet you! Um Austin I was wondering if you and your song writer can sign my CD?

Ally & Austin: (looks each other) sure…

Rocky: I love all the songs you guys do together… it's so romantic to watch…

Austin & Ally: thank you…

Austin: yeah, she's my girlfriend…

Rocky: really? How cool is that?

Ally: is that Mrs. P. over there?

Rocky: yeah, she our makeup artist.. you know her?

Ally: I know her daughter, Lucy…

Rocky: ooh yes Lucy… she is bright young woman, ooh though she just lost her older brother Peter … he was killer in a car wreck…

Ally: how very sad.. do you know where they live?

Rocky: yes, they live a few miles from here… um I like to introduce my BFF Cece..(waves Cece to come)

Cece: Hi!

Austin & Ally: Hi…

Cece: Austin I'm a big fan of yours…

Austin: thank you..

Ty: are we ready to start the show?

Everyone: yes!

(later that day the hotel..)

Ally: wow! Look this place!

Austin: whoa, this is so cool!

Ally: I'm gonna go and see Lucy, see you guys! (leaves)

Dez: this place is awesome but there's only one bathroom..

Trish: so? Your house has one bathroom..

Ally: (knocks)

Mrs. P. : Susan can you get the door?

Susan: (opens door) hello? Can I help you?

Ally: Susan, it's me Ally Dawson! Lucy's old friend!

Susan: ooh um, Lucy! Someone's here to see you! Come in…

Ally: wow!

Lucy: Ally!?

Ally: Lucy! (hugs her)

Lucy: I missed you so!

Edmund: (walks down stairs) Susan, who was that at the-…Ally? Is it really you?

Ally: Edmund! Yes it is! (hugs him) I've missed you…

Edmund: me too…

(3 hours go by)

Ally: well it has been fun talking with you guys..

Edmund: yeah, well… I'll be in the tree house..(leaves)

Lucy: that's funny, I thought you and him are what Rocky and Cece call it Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Ally: we were but-… maybe he should show and tell you.. well I have to go, bye..(hugs Lucy and leaves) Hey guys! I'm back!

Austin: hey Ally!

Ally: hey… goodnight Austin…

(5 days later shake it up..)

Ty: welcome to Shake It Up! I'm your host Ty Blue! And here's our guest star Austin moon and his song writer Ally Dawson singing "don't look down"!

Austin: (sings) "yeaaaaa, woaahhh, I'm walking on a thin line and my hands are tied got nowhere to hide…." "I'm standing at a cross road, don't know where to go feeling so exposed…."

Ally: (sings) "Yea, I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I been," " but I know there's no turning back… Yea…"

Austin & Ally: "It's like I'm balanced on the edge, it's like I'm hanging by a thread…" "But I'm still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…." "Don't Look Down, down, down! "Don't look down, down, down! "Don't Look down, down, down!" "Don't Look down, down, down…."

Austin: "It'll be so easy just to run, it'll be so easy to just give up…"

Ally: "well I'm not that kind of girl who's gonna turn my back, cause there's no turning back, no turning back…" It's like I'm balanced on the edge..."

Austin: "It's like I'm hanging by a thread.."

Austin & Ally: "But I'm still gonna push ahead! So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…" "don't look downnnnn! Don't look down, down, down! Don't look down, down, down! (song ends)

Ty: thank you for watching! See you next time!

Cece: it's so sad that Austin Moon is leaving tomorrow!

Rocky: don't worry, he might come back someday…

Austin: hey how was your visit with Lucy yesterday?

Ally: good, but her brother was always in his room or in their tree house… I wonder if he's still hurt?

Austin: what do you mean?

Ally: nothing, so uh Rocky! What's your favorite duet song?

Rocky: um, oh! It's "you can come to me.." it's so romantic!

Austin: that's cool!

(back sonic boom 2 days later..)

Ally: (writes letter) "Dear Lucy, it was nice to see you and spend time with you.. maybe some day you can come here to Florida and visit me…. I miss you very much! Love, Ally"

Austin: hey Ally, whatcha doing?

Ally: just writing a letter to Lucy…

Austin: cool! Wanna come with me to Mini's? Dez and Trish are there…

Ally: sure.. (puts letter in mail shoot outside the store and walks with Austin to mini's)

(and that's the end)

THE END….


End file.
